One Brief Moment
by EnvySkort
Summary: Sequel to One Fleeting Moment. This story focuses on Prime's POV/drabbles during his brief interaction with Starscream during battle.


Author's Note: Sequel to One Fleeting Moment

Author's Note: Sequel to One Fleeting Moment. Originally, I was just going to leave it as a one-shot, but I've decided to write in Prime's thoughts about the situation as well. I mean, he WAS there, wasn't he? Prime's POV, ladies and gents

I'm tired.

Primus, I'm tired. This war has been going on for so long. This Primus-damned war. Megatron's tenacity is to be admired, I suppose. He clings to his ideal that the Decepticons should rule, and that wanton chaos and tyranny should overpower peace and tranquility.

That exact thinking is what led our planet to almost total destruction. How we've lost so many loved ones, or left so many behind, on a dying planet. Hatred is tearing this universe apart, and apparently, fighting is the only solution. I don't believe in hatred. I believe in peace. But so far, in these past millions of years, I've made no progress with Megatron and his followers.

All we can do to make each other stand down is engage in scuffles, fire any number of rounds at each other, and inflict injury after injury...

And we're getting nowhere fast.

I suppose, in my youth, my plans of bringing peace to the universe were a bit... Idealized. Receiving the Matrix of Leadership marked an important milestone in this long, arduous life of mine, where I felt that I could do anything.

My new sense of responsibility flooded thoughts into my mind about how to restore peace and order. Confidence was faint, but still present. I was awarded an army of soldiers I'd gladly give my life for, and friends on this planet who trust us and assist us...

I'm ripped from my reverie as a laser blast from Thundercracker strikes Bumblebee not too far from where I stand, and in mere seconds, I'm standing over him. I don't say anything. I don't have to. That look on his face is absolutely priceless, and it is here that I realize the difference between our warring factions.

My strength comes from my willingness to protect any who are in my care; that is why I am heading this team in this war, and that is why I must succeed. Megatron wishes only to destroy rather than show compassion, even to his own men.

I open fire on the three Decepticons who saw fit to gang up on little Bumblebee, forcing them back, letting them know that they must come through me to get to him. I can feel Bumblebee smiling up at me, as though saying "thank you".

I chuckle to myself, quietly.

I suppose I've made quite an impression on him. He's always eager to please me, and quick to follow orders. He's a good little soldier, brave and compassionate. Then again, all of my men are. We have our scuffles, and I must reprimand them occasionally, but such is to be expected. I care for them all with all my spark...

But the same can't be said about... him. It pains me to see Megatron verbally and physically abusing his soldiers, even during battle. It's tactless. It's insulting to watch. He should be ashamed, but he shows no signs of remorse or regret for what he does against them. Especially...

The Seeker, the red and white one. Starscream.

I believe, in all these years, I've never seen a Decepticon take more abuse from Megatron than Starscream. Verbal, physical, you name it, I've seen it.

And I don't like it.

The two of them consistently have their "domestic squabbles" which distract them, or further damage relations amongst the Decepticon fleet. I constantly hear that Seeker proclaim that he is the new leader of the Decepticons whenever Megatron falters or falls in battle.

I can't help but scoff at the idea. Is there so much instability, so little respect amongst the Decepticons, that such mutinous attempts arise so frequently? I suppose Megatron has not done what I've done; Megatron has not earned the respect of his men, and this Seeker sees fit to stand up and openly proclaim it.

It seems to be an ongoing thing amongst those two. I've never seen any other Decepticon wish to overthrow Megatron as zealously as Starscream does. He's a fool.

I can't help but admire his ambitious nature. But at the same time, I withhold judgment on his character when it comes to his respect for authority. It is apparent that he does not enjoy serving under Megatron because he does not respect him. He fears him, yes, but does not respect him.

I've seen Megatron fire his cannon at him, yell at him, hit him, abandon him... And it angers me, far more than I let even my own soldiers know. I don't want to pity that Seeker... But I do.

Bumblebee's voice is panicked as he shouts to me, something about "look out!" The next thing I know, I'm hit full force by the very Seeker my thoughts are warring about. In my shock, I drop my gun, and the two of us go through an adjacent wall.

I hit the ground fairly hard, and as I look up, I see the Seeker, Starscream, glaring down at me with burning red optics...

He is fairly strong, but also somewhat small, slender almost. I suppose, as a Seeker, his body shouldn't be bulky and built for strength like mine or Megatron's. His youth is apparent in his build, as well as his tactics. He's trying to pin me down; his legs are clamped upon my sides, and he's straining his top half to hold me down.

I admire his ambition, but really, I need to get back to my team rather than waste time with him.

It doesn't take much to overpower him; his size doesn't lend him too much strength... My audio receptors pick up something; a sound from him... A gasp?

It was an interesting sound, to be honest. I've heard his voice before. It's grating and shrill, as though someone is dragging shrapnel across the inner circuitry of your audio receptors... But that gasp... It was soft... Almost nice.

Strength surges into my torso and legs as I flip him over onto his back, but in my motion, my eyes accidentally lock with his...

I freeze.

I've never really looked too many Decepticons in the eye, except for Megatron... But from what I see and feel, this Seeker's eyes... They're different.

I see youth in those eyes, youth seized by the demands of war... I see a burning pride within him, which embodies itself as a defiant glare... But I also see fear, and it sends a pulse to my spark that I didn't anticipate.

This Seeker... Starscream... Just how much goes on with him, off of the battle field, out of my sight? What factors have led to the hatred and fear in this gaze?

My thoughts turn to Megatron, and it suddenly makes sense.

Megatron has instilled within him so many things, and fear is at the top of the list. Megatron has made this Seeker defiant, but at the same time, has inflicted wounds on him and within him that have built him up to the being he is.

Those brilliant optics of his are shining defiantly up at me, and with his wrists in my grasp, I can feel him struggling against me. I can hear him grunting and swearing beneath me, but for some reason, he won't look away from me.

Is it really like this for you, Starscream? Is everything you do, whether against Autobot or Decepticon, a struggle for power, for authority, for control? You're a twisted little Seeker, but you're also frightened and angry...

My audio receptors pick up a noise, just above us. Our optics are still continuing their silent war, but it is Starscream who breaks contact first. He glances over my shoulder, and I notice his optics flare in... Fear..?

My gaze follows his. A chunk of the ceiling is collapsing directly overhead, and unless we move, our bodies will be crushed...

A mental war rages in my mind, though I can feel the debris careening down toward us. He's a Decepticon; I can roll away and survive this, and if he wants to survive, he should do the same. I'm not here to protect him. He's a Decepticon; whether he lives or dies, whenever or wherever it happens, has no effect on me. The Autobots have suffered casualties, as have the Decepticons. Plus, he'd be one less Decepticon I'd have to offline with my bare hands...

But the Autobot in me spoke with compassion and kindness, berating these thoughts and forever banishing them as unjust and cruel. This Seeker, this young, fearful Seeker in my arms... I had the power to protect him, if only for this brief moment.

My optics lock with his for a brief moment before I wrap my arms around his frame and shove us out of harm's way...

He gasps again... Primus, that gasp... My spark jolts painfully against its casing, all because of that gasp. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, in millions of years. In fact... This Seeker... Starscream... Is quite beautiful as well. It's a shame that I'll never tell him, and he'll never know it.

With him cradled against me, I suddenly feel the urge to protect him as I would one of my own. I hold him protectively, tenderly, as though to reassure him... What he felt at this point, I don't know, nor do I care. I do not expect him to be grateful; how he chooses to react is up to him, and him alone... All I know is that, for a brief moment, I felt those blue hands clinging to my frame...

Another excuse to pull him closer happens as I shield him from a small spray of debris. It's nothing that would injure either of us, but I want him to know that what I'm doing for him, at this point, is real. I want him to feel protected, cared for... Why? Primus, I don't know...

He looks up at me with frightened and confused optics, and once again, I can't look away, not for an astrosecond. I want to speak, to say anything, but no sound comes out of me. I can only stare.

My own gaze loses its intensity; analyzing his situation makes my spark sink... But I've faltered, and he capitalizes on it. One of his arms breaks free from my grip and he lands a solid shot to my torso. It doesn't hurt; it brings me back to reality, back to the battlefield.

I look up, and see him retreating, along with his comrades. This battle, for the moment, is over...

But I don't rise to my feet immediately. I can't help but stare after him. Thoughts about him flare up in my mind... And Primus, I can't get the sight of those optics out of my head...

Speaking to him during our short encounter would have infuriated him, I'm sure. He didn't look like the type who appreciates sympathy or compassion... Probably because it's never been shown to him before.

I curse the Decepticon name for this reason, just as much as I curse this Primus-damned war. I curse Megatron with every fiber in my being, for changing those beautiful optics into reservoirs of hatred...

...Beautiful...?

I sigh to myself, walking back to the other room where my men wait for me. Bumblebee hands me my gun with an ebullient smile on his face, and shining blue optics. As I take my gun, I can't help but wonder...

Will your optics ever shine like that... Starscream?


End file.
